disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is an infinitely powerful and supernatural force in the Disney universe, being responsible for most of the supernatural events in its features. Magic is neutral by nature, but those who wield it can freely use it for both good or evil; however, there are beings who are forced by an unknown agent to use it for a special standard of behavior (like fairies and pixies, who are committed to use magic to help people and preserve nature). More people are unable to use it than others. Magic is unspecified as what it is. For instance, it may be energy, science, or simply supernatural. Regardless of this, it is still used in the majority of the Disney universe. This article will deal with magic in its extent, and not focus on Dark or Light magic specifically. Nature Magic seems to be a supernatural force, and as such, it is unconcerned about good or evil. Magic is utilized through spells, which can be either potions or verbal or nonverbal incantations, which renders the users' desire a reality but often breaks the laws of nature in the process. For example, during Merlin and Madam Mim's wizard duel, their different transformations altered their molecular structures, which, by current scientific knowledge, would have killed them. Also, magic seems to splinter into different forces, the most known being love. Love, the unconditional caring over someone, is known to break even the most powerful curses and sometimes can give a supposedly non-magical person the inner strength to defeat a superpowered or all powerful sorcerer or witch. Magic also seems to work in simplistic ways: a grain of sand can reveal one's thoughts, and the movement of stars can reveal the future of nations. Magic also gives sentience to objects and natural forces such as the wind and the ocean. Magic is not exclusively wonderful or dangerous depending on whether the user is good or evil, but whether the user possesses fear of controlling it, like Elsa when she accidentally hit Anna with her magic in the head, and later in the heart, leaving her traumatized. Some forms of magic are taught, while others do not require training. Effects of Magic Magic is responsible for many of the supernatural events that occur in the Disney universe. Magic is mostly used for Transfiguration (the transforming of objects and people, like transforming princes into frogs or emperors into llamas), mostly by using an incantation or a potion, but in some universes it can be simply using the will. A second ability of magic is the power of Conjuration (creating and summoning items out of nothingness, such as Dr. Facilier's blood necklace). It is mostly used in more recent universes. Conjuration is mostly used in the universes where magic is pure energy (though magic can pass from energy to supernatural in the same universe), when a user needs an item that they cannot afford or is nonexistent (like ingredients for potions, a supercomputer, a car, etc.). A third ability is the enhancement of the natural characteristics of a person or item. This ability is called Enchantment. Charms and enchantments are used in people, to alter a certain aspect of a person, personality, behavior or appearance. Charms whose goal is to harm or humiliate a person are called curses, but are still part of the "Enchantment" category. Some magical powers or spells can change the physical structure or appearance of an object or person or have mental effects on them. Other spells can bend space and time or warp reality. Some more stronger versions of magic can grant immortality to someone as well. Also, magic can give people superhuman senses, such as those mystically enhanced senses of dragons in the animated universe of the American Dragon. Magic in Disney is often associated with an awareness of the future, enabling anachronistic comedy and fourth wall breaks. The wizard Merlin lives backwards through time and tries bringing his knowledge of the future, or his past, into the medieval days he meets Wart in. The Genie's phenomenal cosmic powers allow him to imitate pop-cultural figures centuries before they were born and show an awareness of being in a film. Other minor examples include the Witch from Brave turning her cauldron into an answering machine when she is away or the enchanted objects of Beauty and the Beast having the ability to create the Eiffel Tower centuries before it was built in the "Be Our Guest" number. Morality of Magic Despite the "Black Arts and Witchcraft" books that appeared in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, magic seems to be a neutral force in terms of morality. One example is the healing powers of Rapunzel's hair: though Rapunzel uses her hair to heal the love of her life, Mother Gothel uses it to selfishly keep her youth and essential immortality. As the magic of love is very much a form of benevolent magic, magic may be predominantly neutral with a few types of spells being exclusively "light" or "dark". Other proofs of magical neutrality are the Olympian Gods, who usually use their divine powers to help mortals and keep the balance of the world. However, Hades uses his powers in a selfish attempt to overthrow Zeus and the rest of the Olympian Gods, and abuses his godly abilities and mistreats the souls of those who live in the Underworld. Maleficent, the self-proclaimed "Mistress of All Evil", uses her magical powers to cause unhappiness, suffering, and pain to the kingdom, while the fairy godmothers use their powers to help others and bring happiness and joy. Benevolent wizards often have some gray areas. Merlin puts Arthur in some dangerous situations when teaching him, and the Blue Fairy punishes Pinocchio's dishonesty by making his nose grow, though it should be noted they are both acting in the best interest of those they are cursing. On an at least aesthetical level, magic seems to be divided into "light" and "dark", with the former being associated with good characters and having a gold, white or blue radiance while the latter is aligned with evil or, on some rare circumstances, good and neutral characters and being either black, green or purple. An exception appears to be in relation to the sun, which is light but whose destructive abilities cannot be denied; the Shamash in The Lost City of the Sun can be used by "dark" mages to summon evil light powers, while Ra has light powers but is at the very least not benevolent. Types of Magic , a master of Dark Magic.]] There are many types of magic in the Disney universe due to the many movies, television shows, and cartoons created. However, some basic types are known and are recurrent themes throughout the Disney universe. Witchcraft/Wizardry/Sorcery At first shown as a darker force, witchcraft or sorcery became a softer form of magic. Initially, witches were typically evil and ugly, but in more recent movies became fair, as benevolent witches became more common. Witchcraft makes uses of spells and tools like wands or staves. Witchcraft usually can't kill directly, though the Black Cauldron's magic kills Gurgi when he dives into it to destroy it. Some witchcraft practitioners (for example, Jafar and the Evil Queen) are evil while Mickey Mouse, Queen Elsa, and Alex Russo are known to be good sorcerers. Within witchcraft are many magical abilities. Such abilities include Charms, such as conjuring and levitation, Transfiguration, and Animal Speech. Magical abilities come differently to every witch and wizard, although Charms is a skill expected from any witchcraft practitioner. However, witches and wizards tend to struggle at magic if they lack or have faulty wands and staves. Cedric the Sorcerer is an example of this, as he struggles with Charms before acquiring a stronger wand. Elsa's difficulties in her magic may have been due to lacking a wand as well as fearing her powers. Shamanism Shamanism is a kind of magic that relies on natural forces like plants and animals: shamans have a deep connection with the spirits of the wilderness and can call for help or guidance from them. Shamanistic Magic can be used in more than one way, but always with some connection to natural elements. It also seems to derive its power directly from the spirits that regulate such elements, and this makes it a risky kind of magic, since the exact purpose of these regulators is not always clear and challenging them brings to dangerous consequences: an example of these punishments are Kenai and Mor'du, both transformed (coincidentally) into bears because of their selfishness and lack of respect. However, these castigations are always linked to the guilt of the individual and offer the chance to be broken if the person shows remorse and makes amend, making Shamanism one of the most neutral forms of magic. Shamans can also decide to take action through indirect ways in order to deliver these lessons of life, like the Witch did towards Merida by affecting her mother (who herself was in need to learn a lesson). Tanana is a trademark example of shaman, since she's the spiritual guide of her tribe and custodian of the secrets of the nature and the spirits. Gramma Tala fills the same spot for her tribe and, despite never being shown performing acts of magic, her connection to the sea allowed her to become a spiritual manta ray in order to aid her granddaughter. Rafiki too can be seen as a practitioner of Shamanistic Magic since he's able to interrogate leaves to learn what happens in the Pride Lands and so discover that Simba is alive. Voodoo Voodoo, often referred to as dark magic or the dark arts, was magic practiced in either the Caribbean or Louisiana. Voodoo was also a religion, beginning as a tribal and spiritual belief in Africa. Born in the jungles of the Caribbean, Voodoo had spread all across the untamed regions of the world. The main difference from shamanism is that voodoo derives its power less from the natural and material world and more from underworld spirits. Such spirits are the main limit of voodoo, as, like Facilier shows, higher levels of power require higher prices to be paid, and failing to meet this payment leads usually to the downfall of the practitioner. Mama Odie was a blind, 197-year-old voodoo priestess, while Dr. Facilier (alias "The Shadow Man") was a silver-tongued but evil witch doctor. Tia Dalma was a well-known voodoo mystic in the Caribbean. The infamous Blackbeard took a passion for forbidden dark magic, and dabbled in the dark arts within his private chamber in the captain's cabin aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, which appeared more like the den of an evil magician. Dragon Magic A recurrent theme of Disney movies is the presence of Dragons as an obstacle for heroes and other good aligned characters. Most dragon characters are actually sorcerers and witches who used spells to transform themselves, such as Maleficent, while others are pure-blood dragons who have supernatural powers, such as Elliott. However, Dragon Magic is indeed a branch as it has many common traits. Dragon Magic enables one to breathe fire, fly (even if the particular dragon doesn't have wings) as well as grant superhuman strength and agility. Natural dragons are very durable, and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Dragon fire bears magical powers including the abilities to melt nearly indestructible items and enchanted ice. True Dragon Magic users are natural dragons such as Jake Long and Mushu, who are characters who possess great, inherent Dragon Magic. Dragons, like other magical creatures, are best handled by sorcerers, no matter how educated in magic the sorcerers are, and how "tame" the dragons may be. Fairy Magic Fairy Magic is capable of doing the same things that witchcraft can, but it comes from nature rather than arcane forces. It can transform, bend time and space, and create things out of nothing as well as give life to non-living entities. Fairies use this in their goal of keeping the balance of everything. Many witches and wizards gained their powers from the fairies, whether through objects, such as pixie dust, or through blood, if the magicians are of fairy descent. These fairies can actually be spiritual or even divine at times, such as in the case of the Blue Fairy. Fairies include the typical small, winged human, but can be expanded to include other magical folk such as giants and elves. Fairies also use their magic to help people. For example, the Fairy Godmother appeared before Cinderella to send her to the ball, claiming that the girl's faith summoned her, and used her incredibly powerful magic wand to transform various animals into coachmen and horses, a pumpkin into a carriage and the girl's rags into a beautiful dress. However, this magic ended at Midnight, indicating that the Fairy Godmother's magic is either not permanent or she can put a time limit on her spells, as the glass slippers remained permanent. But, the Fairy Godmother's wand isn't always a tool of strictly good magic and, in the hands of someone wicked, can be used for the most villainous acts. Furthermore, Fairies use their magic to give blessings to newborns and the Three Good Fairies in particular possessed the purest of magic, Flora herself stating that they can only bring joy and happiness to people. But that didn't stop Merryweather turning the evil Maleficent's pet raven Diablo into a stone statue and Flora casting an incantation that made Prince Phillip able to hurl the Sword of Truth into Maleficent's heart, killing her. Genie Magic Genie Magic is shown to be one of the most powerful forms of magic, as they are known to possess "phenomenal, cosmic power", making them equal to gods. They can shape-shift, conjure items out of thin air, and transform anyone into anything-else, from sultans to sorcerers to even genies. However, such power comes at a heavy price: freedom. By some divine law, all genies must be bound to certain objects, such as lamps or bottles, which they remain trapped within until a mortal finds and rubs it. Then the genie must grant their master any three wishes they desire (with the exception of death, love, resurrection or additional wishes), regardless of how the genie feels about it. Even those who wish to become genies are not exempt from this rule. Because of the disastrous results if the genies' vessels would fall into the wrong hands (Jafar is a great example), they are usually hidden away in secret places such as the Cave of Wonders, which are only open to those who are worthy of being the genies' master, such as the noble streetrat, Aladdin. However, the genie does not actually need a wish in order to accomplish a task, such as when Aladdin tricked Genie into getting him out of the Cave of Wonders by pretending to not believe in his powers. Also, if a wish is not too specific, then it leaves a lot of "grey area" that the genie can exploit. For example, when Abis Mal wished for the sunken treasure ship of Coeur du Mer, Jafar intentionally transported him to where the ship was underwater, forcing Abis Mal to use the second wish to return to the desert, thus tricking him into wasting two of his wishes. But if the genie does do something without their master wishing for it while also intending not to let them have a free wish, their action can still count as an official wish from the master, which was demonstrated when Genie saved Aladdin from drowning by considering it his second wish. The only way to be free of eternal servitude is if a master would use one of their wishes the Genie free, which is very rare. But this would cause the genie in question to either become weakened, such as Genie's magic becoming "semi-phenomenal, nearly-cosmic power", or become mortal, like with Gene and the 2019 version of Genie. Also, if the object were to be destroyed, then the genie would be destroyed along with it, as was the case with Jafar. Additionally, genie magic can be modified by other forms of magic in order to gain additional abilities. For example, by placing his talisman on Gene's lamp, Merlock was able to make infinite wishes. God Magic Gods are some of the most powerful beings in Disney Universe and are capable of almost unrivaled feats of magic. Gods of all kinds share supernatural traits like being immortal, nearly all-powerful, with superhuman physical prowess, capable of teleporting and dimensional travel, they can conjure, transform and enchance objects and even other living beings. A limit of god magic is that it's usually bound to an "area of competence", a particular, more or less wide, pertinence of which they are the supposed complete rulers, even other gods usually are powerless in matters that are tasked to other gods: like Haephestus is the god of the forge and the only one who can make bolts for Zeus, Xandra is the goddess of adventure and possesses all traits of a brave adventurer, Thor is the god of thunder and can produce much more powerful lightning than other Asgardians and so on. God Magic is also capable of affecting the environment, always limited by their area of influence: Te Fiti, as a goddess of nature and life, is one of the most powerful godly beings of Disney, and she and her actions influence the whole world (which she herself created). God Magic is nearly, but not completely, invincible and even mortal beings can defeat it and subjugate gods: Calypso, goddess of the sea, was trapped for centuries in a human form by the Brethren Court. God Magic can also be drained and eliminated, the most notable example being Hercules, who was first deprived of his God nature by a potion from the Underworld and then Hades himself took away what little was left; in the same way, God Magic can be infused into other beings making them demigods (for example, Maui was born a human before the gods made him a demigod and created his magic hook) or even full gods (Hercules again). Summoning Magic Summoning Magic is capable of calling on a magical, or often mythological entity without the hassle of having it follow it around the user. Sora uses this type of magic, while the ones he summons include Genie and Simba. He was helped in this by the Fairy Godmother. Elemental Magic Elemental, or Natural, Magic is both one of the purest and most common forms of Magic, because it commands directly the pure forms of the elements, like Air, Water, Fire and Earth. Elemental Magic is used by almost every kind of witch and wizard, with various degrees of power deriving from the skill of the practitioner and their connection to this element: a powerful sorcerer like Yen Sid is able to placate an enormous amount of water in a matter of seconds, and the Spring Sprite, a being of life and creation, is shown to restore a destroyed forest in very little time. The main example of Elemental Magic and its internal difference are the W.I.T.C.H. girls, with each of them possessing control over an element (Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence, said to be the element above all the others) and they are being mentioned to be born with such link, hence their power over them. Kingdom Hearts lists also Light and Darkness as two "superelements" whose continuous clashes dictate the worlds and their people's destinies. Like every other type, Elemental Magic is strongly influenced by the emotional state of the user, as seen when Elsa covered her entire kingdom in an endless winter out of sheer fear and stress despite having little to no knowledge of her own powers. In some cases, elemental magic can be a natural force, such as that of the spirits of the Enchanted Forest by Arendelle - Gale, Bruni, the Nokk and the Earth Giants. Alchemy Alchemy is a special kind of chemistry experimenting on magic. Many could call it the "science of magic". Examples include Yzma's work on potions, Ansem the Wise on the matter of the heart and the trope namer, the Alchemist (later known as the Skeleton King) for he used both magic and science in experiments, which might be the same for Stanford Pines. One good example of Alchemy is Zarina on Pixie Dust. Alchemy is a difficult magical art, requiring lots of practice and skill. A similar magical art, Potions, is also difficult, and is best performed by sorcerers with great power or a knack for it. Necromancy Necromancy is a dark branch of magic that focuses on resurrecting and controlling corpses. Due to meddling with the very rules of life and death, it is a kind of magic that very few explore, and many necromancers have no good intentions. Resurrection by necromancy is different from real resurrection because the reanimated corpse loses its personality and free will and is bound to the necromancer, following every order they receive from their master. Voodoo practitioners are usually seen as talented necromancers because of their connection with underworld spirits, but it's not always the case: both Facilier and Blackbeard are voodoo practitioners, but the first one never used necromancy, differently from the pirate. The "quality" of the resurrected individual depends of the time passed between the death and the reanimation: Blackbeard's officers can pass as still living men and are capable of speaking and limited thinking, while the Cauldron Born, maybe the most notorious example of necromancy ever performed, are entirely mute skeletons; the Horned King who resurrected them is so talented that he can control an entire army of them. Necromancy is such a dangerous power that even Genies, who wield Genie Magic, one of the most powerful kinds of magic in existence, are forbidden to perform such an act with it. Quantum Magic The first of four kinds of magic present in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this kind of magic taps into the power of quantum physics to create its reality-warping effects, and it's closer to cosmic power than supernatural magic. Alien interface commands act as "spells" for this brand of magic, and alien artifacts are used to channel it instead of talismans. This is the kind of magic that Asgardians like Loki and Hela use, with Thor famously claiming that "your (Jane Foster's) ancestors called it magic, but you call it science". Kevin Feige later revealed that Scarlet Witch's powers are Quantum Magic. Ikaris also uses Quantum Magic. Eldritch Magic This is the second kind of magic present in the Marvel Cinematic universe. As used by the Masters of the Mystic Arts and the Zealots, it allows the user to draw dimensional energy and manifest it as fiery orange energy to conjure spells, create weapons, and shields. The users of this Magic have mostly came to Kamar Taj to be healed from the loss of loved ones (ie. Kaecilius), or others from to be healed from paralysis (ie: Jonathan Pangborn), and some come to find peace from terrible accidents or life events (ex: Doctor Strange, Baron Mordo). With the help of Sling Rings, the users of this Magic can teleport and travel to different dimensions. This magic is purely mystical in origin and nature, as opposed to Quantum Magic. Dark Dimension Magic The third kind of magic present in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this form of magic is used by Dormammu, the king of the Dark Dimension, also it is used by the Ancient One (who forbade the Masters of the the Mystic Arts from doing so due to the possible consequences of the users being under the influence of Dormammu). This form of Magic was also granted by Dormammu to Kaecilius, Lucian, and Kaecilius’ other Zealots. The practitioners of this Dark Magic can achieve Immortality, and the powers of warping matter and space in the Mirror Dimesion, and in the real world. The pracitioners of this form of Magic can also bend and or break the laws of physics, gravity, and nature, and conjure Space Shards as weapons. Since the Dark Dimension is a place beyond time and death, practitioners of this Dark Magic can possess resistance to Time and Temporal Spells. However, the cost of the use of this Dark Magic outweighs the benefits greatly. Those that use this Magic and fall under Dormammu‘s lies and influence, like Kaecilius and his Zealots, will slowly begin their transformations into Mindless Ones, which are enslaved servants of Dormammu that are forced to inhabit his realm and endure torment and torture for all eternity. This magic combines the cosmic and the mystical, and thus can be considered a fusion of Quantum Magic with Eldritch Magic. Chi Magic The fourth kind of magic present in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this form of magic draws from the magical energies in the body, and can be accessed by mastering a specific form of martial arts. Unlike the other three kinds of magic, Chi Magic doesn't allow the user to cast spells, but it does give the user powers that are magical in nature. Users of this kind of magic include the Hand and their enemies, the Order of Kun-Lun, whose champion, Danny Rand, becomes the Immortal Iron Fist by mastering Chi Magic like no other in Kun-Lun. Sun Magic A rare type of magic displayed because it forces the narrative to acknowledge the destructive power of the light. The Shamash in "The Lost City of the Sun" grants its user destructive searing light while Ra uses sunlight to attack the heroes. Divination Divination is a type of magic that allows a person who uses it to see into the future or gain knowledge of events that have happened or are currently happening in places when or where the user was or is not physically present. Divination can be an innate power or gained, learned and practiced through various means. Some innate users of Divination are Merlin, the Fates and the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror. Others who practise or have practiced Divination via other means include Yen Sid, Jafar, Dr. Stephen Strange, Dr. Facilier and Maleficent. It is unknown if the Seer Cassandra is an innate user of this power or gained or learned it through other means. Magic System in Onward When Dan Scanlon and the story team at Pixar were trying to figure out how to portray magic in the film Onward, ''they concocted a magic system based on three key elements to drive the spells and establish a reason for magic's scarcity in the film's urban setting.https://ohmy.disney.com/news/2020/02/12/onward-pixar-making-of/?cmp=smc%7C3120727819 *Heart's Fire: The passion that the caster brings to a spell to bring it to life. *Magic Decree: A specific state of mind required to cast the spell, described as a more intermediate skill. *Assist Element: An ingredient or artifact needed to pull off the most advanced spells, in the case of the film, the Phoenix Gem needed to properly complete Ian and Barley's resurrection spell. Known Magic Users The Disney Universe beholds a number of magic users, mages, sorcerers, witches, and wizards coming in all shapes and sizes. There are some who use magic for good and benevolent purposes, while others utilize it for wicked, selfish, and fiendish goals. Others are indifferent to good and evil and thus use magic for their own reasons, regardless of good or evil. '''Good' *Adora *Agatha Cromwell *Alacazar *Alex Russo *Amanda Lockhart *Ancient One *Antauri *Apolla DuBaer *The Apprentice *Ariel *Artemis DuBaer *Artemis Fowl II *Aqua *Aslan *Astra *Aurora *Azurine *Balthazar Blake *The BFG *Blue Fairy *Booker *Boone Wiseman *Borg *King Brian *Calista *Captain EO *Captain William Stansbury *Carlos (The Zodiac Legacy) *[[Cassandra (Chip 'n Dale)|Cassandra (Chip 'n Dale)]] *Cassie (Halloweentown) *[[Cassie (Star Darlings)|Cassie (Star Darlings)]] *Chessur *Chiro *Cinderella *Clopin (Parlour tricks) *[[Clover (Star Darlings)|Clover (Star Darlings)]] *Commander Root *Cordelia the Conjuror *Cornelia Hale *Cubby *Daisy Duck *Darby Spree *Dave Stutler *Disney Channel stars and animated characters (Disney Channel's Wand IDs) *Dipper Pines *Doctor Strange *Donald Duck *The Doorknob *Dottie McStuffins *Dreamfinder *Duane (The Zodiac Legacy) *Dumbo *Eclipsa Butterfly *Eda *Elliott *Elsa *Emma Swan *Esmeralda (Parlour tricks) *Fairy Godmother *Ferb Fletcher *Finn the Mer-Boy *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *Ford Pines *Frigga *Gemma *Genie *Glinda the Good Witch of the South *Glossaryck *Golden Harp *Goodwyn the Great *Goofy *Grandmother (Gargoyles) *The Great Spirits *Hay Lin *Hogarth *Holly Short *Howl Jenkins Pendragon *Harry Houdini (Young Harry Houdini) *Haku *Ikaris *Ingrid the Snow Queen *Innoko *Irma Lair *Iron Fist *Izzy *Jack Skellington *Jake Long *Jane (Descendants) *Jasmine (The Zodiac Legacy) *[[Jordan (Descendants)|Jordan (Descendants)]] *Justin Russo *Kida Nedakh *Kim (The Zodiac Legacy) *King Triton *Kairi *Kekata *Kiki *Kilala Reno *Kion *Krugarr *Lady Stella Albright *Leona *Libby (Star Darlings) *Liam (The Zodiac Legacy) *Lord Demanitus *Luong Lao Shi *Luz Noceda *Mabel Pines *Maddie Flour *Magus *Mama Odie *Marie (Miriya & Marie) *Marnie Piper *Mary Poppins *Master Eraqus *Mateo *Maui *Max Russo *Merlin *Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Minnie Mouse *Miss Eglantine Price *Morgana Macawber *Mushu *Natsilane *Nico Minoru *Odin Borson *Oona *Oracle Twins *Orange Bird *Oswidge *Penn Zero *Pepto Gizmo *Peter Pan *Petite (Disney Fairies: Chiisana Yousei Petite no Nikki) *Phineas Flynn *The Pied Piper *Piper (Star Darlings) *Pix McGee *Plop Plop *Pocahontas *Ponyo *Presto DiGiotagione *Professor Emelius Browne *Princess Elena *Princess Lani *Princess Sofia *Queen Clarion *Moon Butterfly *Rabbit (in Welcome to Pooh Corner) *Rafiki *The Ragman (Mickey Mouse and the Second Wish) *Rainbow Mane *Rapunzel *Raven Baxter *Riku *Ron Stoppable *Roxanne (The Zodiac Legacy) *Roxas *Sage *Sashi Kobayashi *Scarlet *Scarlet Witch *Sora *Scout *Sheeta *Spring Sprite *Stan Pines *Star Butterfly *Steven (The Zodiac Legacy) *Sun Park *Tanana *Taranee Cook *Terra *Tessa *Therru *Thor Odinson *Thundra *Tinker Bell *Tony and Tia Castaway *Una *Vega *Ventus *Veronica Gorloisen *Walt Disney (The Return: Legacy of Secrets) *White Tiger *Will Vandom *Willie the Giant *Willow (The Owl House) *Wong *Wooda and Shooda *Xion *Yen Sid *[[Yin (Yin Yang Yo!)|Yin (Yin Yang Yo!)]] *Zeniba *Zeus *Zummi Gummi Evil *Abigail Williams *The Alchemist (later became the Skeleton King) *Amora the Enchantress *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Archmage *Ash Delgado *Atticus Thorn *Avemetrus *Ayam Aghoul *Banshee *Baron Mordo *Baron Von Rocha *Baron Von Sheldgoose *Bill Cipher *Blackbeard *Black Fairy *Bride of Nine Spiders *Captain Hook *Catfish Booray *Carla Delgado *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard *Cassandra (Tangled) *Cedric the Sorcerer (reforms) *Celine (The Zodiac Legacy) *Chancellor Esteban *Chernabog *Coven of the Eight *The Dark Dragon *Demona *Demyx *Destane *Doga *Dormammu *Dr. Facilier *Drake Stone *Edgar Vulgud *Eradicus *Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East *Evil Julian *The Evil Queen *Evil Regina *The Firebird *Fiero *Franco DiFortunato *Frigeed *Grim Gloom *Grotta *Hades *Hakon *Haroud Hazi Bin *Hecate *Hela *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *The Headless Horseman *Hildy Gloom *Horned King *Lucian *Jafar *Johnny Strum *Josie(The Zodiac Legacy) *Kaecilius *Kalabar *Khartoum *King Leonidas *Kraggler *Lady Bane *Lady Rancora *Lady Tremaine *Principal Larry *Larxene *Lexaeus *Li'l Gideon *Loki Laufeyson (Redeemed in original timeline) *Lord Cedric *Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose *Lucinda, Ruby, and Martha *Luxord *Madam Mim *Madam Suliman *Magica De Spell *Malik (The Zodiac Legacy) *Maleficent *Mamanu *Mara (Indiana Jones) *Marluxia *Mary Sanderson *Xehanort *Maxim Horvath *Maxwell (The Zodiac Legacy) *Merlock the Magician *Meteora Butterfly (reformed) *Miss Nettle *Mirage *Mola Ram *Monkey Fist *Mother and Father *Mother Gothel *Morgana *Morgana le Fay *[[Morgana (Sofia the First)|Morgana (Sofia the First)]] *Mozenrath *Mindless Ones *Mr. Dark *Nicky (The Zodiac Legacy) *Night Master *Nodoff *Nome King *Orizaba *Pete *Pooka Pooka *Prince Phobos *Princess Irmaplotz *Princess Ivy *Prisma *Probabilitor the Annoying *Proteus *[[Puck (Gargoyles)|Puck (Gargoyles)]] *Jadis the White Witch *Queen Narissa *Queen Zonthara *[[Raven (Gargoyles)|Raven (Gargoyles)]] *Rippen *Saïx *Saleen *Saloso *Sarah Sanderson *Saranoia *Sarousch *Shackles Jack *Shakata, Razili, and Farida *Shaman *Shuriki *Silas Sinister *Siren *Slickwell *Solego *Soo Ling *Sun Lok *The Sorcerer (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *The Sorceress *The Sugar Plum Fairy *Sugracha the Eternal *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *Thiago (The Zodiac Legacy) *Tina Minoru *Toad Liu Hai *Tom Lucitor *Troyo *Uma *Ursula *Valeena *Vanitas *Vexen *Vicky Fickling *Victor Delgado *Vincent (The Zodiac Legacy) *Vivica *Vor *Winifred Sanderson *Wraith *The Witch of the Waste *Xaldin *Xemnas *Xigbar *Yono *Yubaba *Yuck *Yzma *Zara *Zevon *Zexion *Zhan Tiri *Zorlock *Zoso Indifferent *Adorable Norm *Amity Blight *Ansem the Wise *Astoroth *Axel *Chaos *Cheshire Cat *Dark Fey *Elliot, Amy, and Kurt *Elyon Brown *Enchantress *Glacia the Ice Witch *Jack Frost *Lie Fairy *Lilith *Madame Leota *The Magic Birds *Mal *Magic Mirror *Miss Featherbon *Naminé *Oberon *The Oracle *Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch *Princess Valentina *Rumplestiltskin *Sadira *Seer *Sinjin Knightfire *Snazzy Shazam *Solomon the Great *Terry Otter *Tia Dalma *Topaz *Transylvia *Trivia *The Witch *Weird Sisters *Witch Hazel *Wizard *Zabar *Zarina Different Types of Magic Users As mentioned above, there are different types of magic users, listed as following: Witches *Abigail Shine - learned a little dark magic to get revenge on her sister, Sally Shine *Agatha Cromwell - also known as Splandora in the Middle Ages *Artemis and Apolla DuBaer *Indigo - one of Lucinda's friends *Kiki - on her mother's side of the family who starts her training by flying a broom for a year *Lily - one of Lucinda's friends *Lucinda - a dark witch in training who reforms *Marla - Lucinda's mother *Marnie Piper - descendant of the most powerful witches in Halloweentown *Marzipan - an ugly old hag who disguised herself as a princess and nearly married King Gregor *Miriya - part of a long dynasty of witches (Miriya & Marie) *Miss Eglantine Price - a witch-in-training by correspondence who uses her magic to help end World War II *The Witch - an eccentric witch who took to being a wood-carver *Witch Hazel - a mischievous but kindly old witch who embodies the Halloween spirit *Yubaba - head of a bathhouse who turns trespassing humans into pigs Wizards *Boone - an Owl Wizard in the Animal Barbarian world and while being in Penn's first adventure *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard *Fiero - an evil wizard; sworn enemy of Alacazar *Hogarth - an apprentice Owl Wizard *Mateo - a wizard-in-training who eventually becomes Avalor's Royal Wizard *Merlin - the mentor of King Arthur *Oswidge - uncle of Dave Barbarian, Candy Barbarian, and Fang Barbarian *Terry Otter - a student at Camp Magic Pants *Wendell Fidget - a young wizard who uses a lute to lure flying horses *Wraith - the right-hand man of Lord Dragaunus *Zabar - a legendary nature healer who is often referred to as "the guy in the woods" *Zummi Gummi - the elder of the Gummi Glen and resident magic expert Voodoo practitioners *Blackbeard - a ruthless pirate captain who is feared by all, including other pirates *Catfish Booray - a Cajun trapper who resides in the swamplands behind Norrisville High *Dr. Facilier - a conspiring voodoo witch doctor *Mama Odie - a blind voodoo priestess who helps people figure out what they need rather than what they want *Tia Dalma - also a sea goddess bound to human form Fairies *Blue Fairy - rewards those who deserve to have their wish come true *Boone - a Fairy Godmother in the musical fairy tale world *Chrysta - a crystal fairy from the Mystic Isles *Clank and Bobble - a pair of tinker sparrow men *Dewey - a frost-talented sparrow man *Fairy Godmother - who helped Cinderella get to the ball because she was kind and good *Fairy Mary - the overseer of the Tinker Fairies *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - three good fairies who help Aurora and opposed Maleficent *Gingivitis - a fairy godmother who grants Ned Needlemeyer the magic of "toxic breath" *Lie Fairy - a small fairy that comes to little boys and girls who tell "little white lies" *Maleficent - an evil fairy who cursed Princess Aurora to an enchanted sleep *Nyx - an incredibly loyal and devoted scout fairy *Orizaba - an evil moth fairy who sought to cover the land in darkness *Petite (Disney Fairies: Chiisana Yousei Petite no Nikki) *Pix McGee - Jake Long's Personal Magical Assistant *Queen Clarion - the Queen of Pixie Hollow *Sashi - while being in Penn's first adventure *Star Butterfly - after Mewberty *Terence - a dust-talent fairy *Tinker Bell - a tinker fairy Merpeople *Ariel - The protagonist of The Little Mermaid franchise *Cody Griffin - an adopted teenager who transforms at the age of 13 *Dolores Derceto - an undercover agent searching for the Kelpie *Finn the Mer-Boy - a merboy who can tame wild animals *Gabriella - a deaf mermaid who wishes to become a singer *Madison - The protagonist of Splash. *Marina - a young mermaid who is friends with Jake and his crew *Melody - daughter to Ariel and Eric *Morgana - Ursula's sister *Oona - a young mermaid who befriends Princess Sofia *Ponyo - a daughter of a once human wizard/scientist and the Goddess of Mercy *Saleen - a siren who seeks to steal Aladdin for herself *Silver - a mermaid agent *Stormy - Marina's younger sister *Syrena - who is unlike her lethally-minded sisters of the sea *Ursula - an evil sea witch who seeks to overthrow King Triton Sorcerers/Sorceresses *Atticus Thorn - the leader of the Order of the Shadows who seeks to destroy all benevolent forces in the world *Cedric - a Royal Sorcerer with light and dark magic in his veins *Goodwyn the Great - the previous Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, father of Cedric *The Horned King - an evil, power-hungry undead sorcerer who sought to conquer Prydain *Jafar - a power-hungry sorcerer *Rippen - while being in Penn's first adventure and a sorceress in the musical fairytale land *Saranoia - a demon cat sorceress who seeks to free Yin from studying Woo Foo *Shuriki - a power-hungry sorceress who sought to rule Avalor *Sofia - Cedric's pupil *The Sorcerer - an evil being imprisoned beneath Norrisville High *The Sorceress - long-lost love of the Sorcerer *Vor - a vengeful witch who was imprisoned inside a locket and was released by Prisma *Yen Sid - a wise and stern sorcerer and Mickey's mentor Magical Creatures *Avemetrus - a creature old as time itself who drains the youth from other creatures *Celestabellebethabelle - a mystical but vain unicorn *Chanul - animal spirits from the Spirit World *Cornica - the legendary sea unicorn (a seahorse with a horn on the forehead) *Cuco - a hippocampus loyal to Princess Marisa and Prince Marzel *Elliott - a dragon who can turn invisible and helps children *Eradicus - a ferocious gryphon who was one of the Night Masters *The Firebird - a beautiful bird that brings all music in Russia *Fu Dog - Jake's animal-guardian *Gryphons - legendary creatures who are part eagle part lion. *Hen Wen - an enchanted pig who can create visions in water *Hugin and Munin - the raven companions of the Norse god Odin *Jake Long - a dragon and the guardian of New York City *Jaquins - jaguar-macaw hybrids; notable members include Migs, Luna, and Skylar *Klimpaloon - a creature who looks like an old-timey bathing suit and lives in the Himalayas *Mushu - a dragon guardian of the Fa Family *Nereids - aquatic nymphs *Nymphs - spirits who can take on the form of nature *Pegasus - a flying horse constructed by the divine power of Zeus *Pepita - an Alebrije who serves as the guide-protector for the Rivera family *Quita Moz - an oracle Sun Bird *Rainbow Mane - the ruler of the twonicorns (unicorns with two horns instead of one) *Saloso - a shapeshifting malandro (river dolphin) *Skye - a flying unicorn from the Mystic Isles *Tengu - a bird demon whose feathers were infused into the Ninja Mask; it is also linked with the Ninja Demons *Barney Satin (otherwise known as Satan) *Bill Cipher - an evil interdimensional dream demon planning to destroy the world with the Weirdmageddon *Evil Julian - an evil version of Julian who seeks to be an all-powerful being *Larry - a demonic overlord of evil in the gothic underworld world *Nightmare - a dream demon *Night Master - an otherworldly being who is the enemy of all Woo Foo Knights *Pluto -- The goddess of spring. *Tom Lucitor - Star Butterfly's ex-boyfriend *Yono - an evil demonic monkey plotting to destroy the world Enchanted Objects *Amy - a mannequin brought to life by a wish for a mom *Cuckoo-Loca - a cuckoo clock bird who lives in Minnie's Bow-tique *Eve - a doll who became a human during an attempt to bring the main character's mother back to life *Klimpaloon - a magical swimming suit living in the Himalayas *Knights - museum artifacts brought to life through Substitutiary Locomotion *Magic Brooms - brought to life by Sorcerer Mickey to help him with his chores *The Magic Gourd - Can instantly grant any wish. *Shiriki Utundu - a cursed idol said to be possessed by the spirit of an old shaman Genies *Ali Bobo - a wicked genie who terrorised Enchancia *Boone - while being in the Arabian world *Djinni - an amoral who gets his master into all sorts of trouble simply to amuse himself *Dread the Evil Genie - an evil genie who seeks to take away Pip's powers *Eden - Genie's girlfriend *Gene the Genie - once served Merlock Later turned into a Real Boy by Scrooge McDuck *Genie - who helped Aladdin *Jafar - after foolishly wishing to be an all-powerful genie like Genie *Pip the Pirate Genie - ally to Jake and his crew of Pirates. Legendary Figures *Father Time - the personification of time *Jack Frost - the personification of frost, ice, snow, sleet, winter, and freezing cold *Mother Nature - the personification of nature *Santa Claus - the Spirit of Christmas; includes Scott Calvin after agreeing to the Santa Clause and Penn while being in the Christmas world *The Grim Reaper - the Bringer of Death Gods and Goddesses *Chernabog - god of darkness and evil *Hades - lord of the Underworld *Maui - a demigod *Persephone - the Goddess of Spring *Poseidon - god of the sea *Solego - The Chaos God *Te Fiti - goddess of life; after her heart is stolen, she becomes the magma demon Te Kā *Zeus - ruler of Mount Olympus Alchemists *Ansem the Wise - hearts *Jafar - before he became a sorcerer *Stanford Pines - *The Alchemist (later became the Skeleton King) *Yzma - potions *Zarina - pixie dust Ghosts/Spirits *Amaláy - the last Royal Wizard of the Maruvian civilization, and the creator of the Scepter of Light *Bobo - a spirit monkey who hopes to become someone's spirit guide. *Cacahuate - Mateo's sloth spirit guide *Captain William Stansbury - knows a little magic, especially for magic had him become a ghost *Chakashi - the wind spirit *Fa Family Ancestors *The Ghost of Northwest Manor - knows a little dark magic, for he used the curse on the Northwest Family to have him return as a ghost to seek his vengeance *The Great Spirits - believed to be the "gods" during early American formation and also in Canada. *Shackles Jack - the vengeful spirit of an inmate from the Civil War *Zuzo - Elena's wily fox spirit guide Shaman *Innoko - she prefers to be called a "sha-woman" *Kekata - medicine man of the Powhatan tribe *Rafiki - a mandrill who is a friend of the Pridelanders *Tanana - Shaman Woman in Kenai's Tribe Magical Items Magic by itself can be a powerful force, especially when it is channeled through a conduit to concentrate its power and focus. Thus, there are a number of magical items in the Disney Universe, the majority of them having a specific magical function and purpose while others are used to practice magic of varying forms. Known magical items include: *The 13 Aztec Skulls - artifacts that would spell certain doom for magical creatures if united *Aether - one of the six Infinity Stones *Amnesulet - an amulet that induces amnesia to the intended target(s) *Amulet of Avalor - an ancient amulet that unites princesses and queens over time together, and gives powers and curses for good and bad deeds, respectively *Amulet of Solego - source of Solego's power and later became his prison *Amulet of the Monkey King - an amulet that transforms the wearer into the Monkey King *Armageddon Bow - temporarily wielded by Ares, it is now used by Cupid to shoot love arrows *Aztec Treasure - cursed treasure of Cortes; anyone who steals even one coin from it will become undead *Balinese Music Box - an enchanted music box that brings inanimate objects to life with a green musical dust when opened. *Beacon of Souls - a sacred lantern created by the Brotherhood of the Soul; it is empowered by six Soul Gems and can ensnare and purify spirits for guidance to the afterlife *Bedknob - a knob from a bed twisted off; enchanted to work the traveling spell *The Black Cauldron - creates an army of deathless warriors *Black Rocks - the destructive creations of the Moonstone Opal used for the purpose of defending itself. *Blue Rose of Forgetfulness - erases one's memory with a single sniff *Calamity Box - a small chest, that supposedly can be use for dimensional travel *Chaos Pearls - orbs of dark magic that corrupt those who use them *Chronologicum - an hourglass with the power to manipulate time itself *Cloak of Levitation - Doctor Strange's signature posession *Coza Kex - a magical Fire Opal that punishes bad deeds; the only way to undo the curse is to undo the bad deed *Crocodile Tongues - makes marvelous things happen, such as having peaches grow big as a house *Crystal of Ix - can entrap any being, magical or otherwise *Crystal of the Magic Kingdom *Dark One's Dagger - a cursed blade that grants innate power and arcane knowledge; it was created by Nimue, the first Dark One *Dazzleball - an enchanted soccer ball that can morph into a football, then a Frisbee, then back again *Demanitus Device - a subterranean machine beneath Corona that can change the direction of wind to stop the blizzard in Corona and also imprison evil spirits *Dimensional Scissors - magical scissors that can create portals to anywhere in the multiverse *Doc's Stethoscope - a magical stethoscope belonging to Dottie McStuffins that brings toys to life *Element Charms - grant Merida's Bow elemental abilities *Enchanted Mirror - a magic mirror enchanted to show its holder whatever they wish to see, a magic called scrying *The Enchanted Rose - a rose enchanted to bloom for until one's twenty-first birthday or until they have learned to love and earned love in return *Enchantlet - a magical bracelet granted to the protectors of the Mystic Isles *Eternal Torch - a magical torch that turns any place into a fiery paradise *Excalibur - a sword that was placed in a stone that could only be drawn by the true king, born of England *Eye of Eternity - a sacred stone used to contain the Tengu *Eye of Midnight - a gemstone that can plunge any area into eternal darkness *Eye of Odin - an object that transforms the wearer into an exaggerated version of their inner self, no longer a magical object *Facilier's Talisman - necklace used to disguise the wearer as the person who has that person's blood *Fob - the Fob is what the Keepers used to return back to their sleeping selves in their beds *Forever Fountain - a magical fountain that can turn any place into a watery paradise *Forever Sword - crafted of wood from the Forever Tree, this pirate sword ensures Jake's leadership *Genie's Lamp - the prison-turned-home of the Genie *Geosynchronometer - a mystical Woo Foo device that can block out a sun or a moon *The Gift - a magical jewel whomever possesses it has the power to control people's minds and hearts. *Glass Slipper - a glass slipper that fits only Cinderella (unless magic is used on another) *Golden Pelydryn - an orb that illuminates one's surroundings *Golden Scarab Beetle - key to the Cave of Wonders *The Golden Smee - a small golden statue looking like Mr. Smee that causes bad luck *Grimhold - doll used as a prison for evil sorcerers *Gummiberry Juice - a magical concoction that gives Gummi Bears the ability to bounce and humans enhanced strength *Hand of Midas - an artifact that turns all it touches to gold *Harp of Troy - a singing harp who grants the user uncanny powers and also detects lies *Heart of Atlantis - lifesource of the city of Atlantis *Heart of Kandrakar - a magical amulet that allows the Guardians of Kandrakar to transform into superhero mode *Heart of Te Fiti - an ancient gem belonging to the living mother island Te Fiti, creates fertility and plant life *Héctor's Guitar - a magical guitar owned by Héctor which was played by Ernesto de la Cruz when he was in the land of the living; Miguel played the guitar and got banished to the realm of the dead *Heroes and Villains *Idol of the Spirit-Switcher - an artifact that can transfer souls from one physical body to another *Infinity Stones - powerful items that can alter reality *Jadis' Wand - an evil wand that can turn others to stone, quench fire, and curse Narnia into a never-ending winter *Jack Sparrow Voodoo Doll - a doll made to look like Jack Sparrow, carved by Blackbeard *Keyblade - sword-like weapon in the shape of a key that can defeat the Heartless and seal the keyholes of different realms *Laladin's Amp - an enchanted Woo Foo amplifier which enhances music and vocals and mesmerizes any audience *Locket of Vor - can be used to find the Wicked Nine *Lotus Blade - a sword that can transform into a variety of weapons *Lucy's Cordial - a diamond cordial that holds the juice of the fire-flower, a single drop will heal any injury or cure any illness *Magic Brooms - broom animated by the power of the Sorcerer's Hat, charmed to act as servants *Magic Carpet - a living carpet that can fly and carry others *Magic Hammer - a golden hammer that can repair anything *Magic Medallion - used by the sorceress Circe *Magic Mirror - a sentient mirror bound to serve its owner, providing near-omniscient advice, scrying, and clairvoyance *Magic Tiara - key to the Gate of Dreams to the World of the Disney Princesses *Magic Typewriter - a typewriter with a golden thread in its tape that makes whatever's written come true *Magic Wand - used by the Fairy Godmother *Magician's Hat (Goof Troop) - an evil Magic Hat that controls whomever wears it *Sundrop Flower - used to cure or make someone younger *Mal's Spell Book - book of spells which features a golden dragon crest on the front cover and the pages inside contain many spells and incantations *Maleficent's Staff - which she uses for her magic *Melody's locket - a shell-shaped locket that projects a bubble with an image of Atlantica *Merlin's sugar bowl - a sugar bowl animated to serve sugar *Merlin's Talisman - The talisman that belonged to Merlin that gave him the power to end the Dark Ages. *Mjolnir - an enchanted hammer of tremendous power that grants Thor the ability to fly and summon lightning against foes *Monkey themed artifacts that granted Monkey Fist and Ron Stoppable mystical monkey martial powers *Moonstone - *Moonstone Opal - *Ninja Mask - woven from the feathers of a Tengu, it is worn by the Norrisville Ninja *Ninja Suit - the rest of the Norrisville Ninja's outfit, created when the user dons the mask *Oberon's Mirror - a magical mirror crafted by the Children of Oberon *Paintbrush - can paint or erase objects in the Wasteland *Pandora's Box - used to contain great evil *Phoenix Gate - a magical object that allows the holder to travel through time and space *Pixie Dust - a magical substance that grants the power of flight *Poisoned Apple - an apple poisoned with a curse that makes those who bite it fall into a Sleeping Death from which they can only be awakened by love's first kiss *Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *Rainbow Wand - used to create rainbows, it belongs to the Pirate Princess *Rafiki's Bakora Staff - in the movie, it's just a walking stick (in the TV series, it's shown to have a number of magical powers) *The Rock of Sages - the source of all magic in The 7D *Rose's Dream Charm - allows the user to enter anyone's dreams *Saranoia's Wands - a variety of magical wands used by Saranoia; she must abide by the rules of each one (even if it's against her will) *Scepter of Light - an ancient treasure crafted by a long-lost civilization of the Maruvians *Shuriki's Wand - the wand used by the evil Shuriki *Silver Cutlass - originally belonging to the pirate Captain Black-Eye Brown, this pirate sword has the ability to raise the captain's ship from the depths *Smoke Bombs - used by the Norrisville Ninja to shroud his entrances and exits *Snake Staff - a cobra-shaped staff that had the power to hypnotize, and later various magical abilities *Sorcerer Hat - Master Yen Sid's wizard's hat, that gives the wearer enhanced magical power *Sorcerer's Key - used to seal the Sorcerer's prison beneath Norrisville High, changes its location every 100 years *Spinning Wheel - cursed to kill Aurora if she pricks her finger on the needle *Stank - concentrated, chaotic mist that transforms people into aggressive, powerful, and dangerous monsters *Star Butterfly's Wand - it is, as the name implies, a magical wand used by Star that was given to her on her 14th birthday *Stone of Destiny - also known as the Stone of Scone, it possesses unfathomable abilities *Susan's Horn - a magic ivory horn that when blown will always summon help or the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age *Tarot Cards - often used for fortune-telling *Time Zipper - used by Ned Frischman to travel to Udrogoth *Titania's Mirror - the twin to Oberon's Mirror *Tree of Renewal - a tree whose fruit cures what ails you *The Trident - a magical trident that gives the Atlantican monarch divine rule and power over the sea *Ursula's Cauldron - a cauldron that the Sea-Witch used to brew potions or create a bubble that allowed her to see what her minions, Flotsam and Jetsam, were seeing *Ursula's Necklace - a necklace that can contain another's voice and allow the wearer to speak using the voice *Vorpal Sword - the blade used to slay the Jabberwocky *Walt Disney's first pen (also known as the Stonecutter's Quill) *Wicked Nine - nine magical objects belonging to nine Disney Villains *Wishing Well - grants wishes, but in a literal way *Zodiac - a sigil said to bring about the downfall of Bill Cipher Spellbooks *Agatha Cromwell's Spellbooks *Behind the Walls - the key to the Secret Library, found inside A History of Enchancia Castle *Codex Maru - an ancient Maruvian codex containing powerful spells *Encantus - a guide to using magic *Great Book of Gummi - a book containing the secrets of the Gummi Bears *Grimorum Arcanorum - an ancient tome beholding a millennium's worth of magical knowledge, spells, and rituals *Journal 1 - has instructions regarding the Universe Portal *Journal 2 - has information about Bill Cipher *Journal 3 - has a spell used to bring zombies back from the dead *Magic Instruction Book - contains instructions for Star Butterfly's wand *Mal's Spell Book *Manual of Witchcraft and Alchemy - Winifred Sanderson's spellbook, given to Winifred by the Devil himself *NinjaNomicon - an 800 year-old book that teaches the Norrisville Ninja wisdom and skills *The Spells of Astoroth - includes the spells for traveling and Substitutiary Locomotion *Star's Notebook of Spells - written by Star herself after the destruction of the original book Gallery Mickey VS Jafar.jpeg|Mickey and Jafar in a duel of the sorcerers. disneys-earport-castle-with-pixie-dust.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Emma Vs Merlin 2.jpg|Another duel of sorcerers. Glinda vs. Evanora.jpg|A duel of witches (wicked vs. grey). 1000px-Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5298.jpg|Cinderella's Fairy Godmother using magic on Cinderella's horse. fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-2039.jpg|Mickey Mouse using magic to bring a broom to life. Doctor Strange 115.jpg|The Ancient One using magic to defend New York City. Bucky in Got Stank 8.png|Bucky Hensletter getting Stanked. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1840.jpg|The Blue Fairy using magic to bring Pinocchio to life. Tumblr n1a86tRDsZ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Genie says "Let's make some magic!" Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9595.jpg|Magic turning Beast back into a human. elsa-magic.jpg|Elsa's magical ability to produce ice. Merlin2.jpg|Merlin using magic to go to the 20th century Bermuda. Three friends.jpg|Anne opens the Calamity Box. She, Sasha and Marcy are transported to Amphibia. Star Butterfly 05.jpg|Star Butterfly showing off her magic. References External links * Category:Magic Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Mary Poppins Category:Fantasia Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Aladdin Category:Kim Possible Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Oz the Great and Powerful Category:Cinderella Category:Peter Pan Category:Mulan Category:DuckTales Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Hercules Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Gravity Falls Category:Brave Category:Dumbo Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Hocus Pocus Category:TaleSpin Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Pocahontas Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Frozen Category:Sofia the First Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Pinocchio Category:Quack Pack Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Little Einsteins Category:Doc McStuffins Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Kilala Princess Category:Descendants Category:Epic Mickey Category:Something Wicked This Way Comes Category:Tangled Category:Halloweentown Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:The Aristocats Category:Brother Bear Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Goof Troop Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Into the Woods Category:Ella Enchanted Category:The Santa Clause Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:The Shaggy Dog Category:The Love Bug Category:Babes in Toyland Category:Bedtime Stories Category:Blackbeard's Ghost Category:Darby O'Gill and the Little People Category:Ernest Films Category:Freaky Friday Category:Life-Size Category:One Magic Christmas Category:Return to Oz Category:Studio Ghibli Category:The Thirteenth Year Category:Twitches Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Moana Category:The BFG Category:Kingdom Keepers (series) Category:Disney Fairies Category:Star Darlings Category:The Zodiac Legacy Category:The 7D Category:The Gnome-Mobile Category:The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Category:Fluppy Dogs Category:The Wuzzles Category:Pete's Dragon Category:The Devil and Max Devlin Category:Witch Mountain Category:Coco Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Splash Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Thor Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Strange Magic (film) Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Pixar Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Dragonslayer Category:The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Category:Artemis Fowl Category:Shadowhunters Category:Noelle Category:Lists Category:Onward Category:Iron Fist Category:The Defenders Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Loki Category:Eternals Category:WandaVision Category:What If...? Category:Upside-Down Magic Category:The Owl House Category:Amphibia Category:Moon Knight Category:Indiana Jones